De fil en aiguille
by Mag-mus
Summary: Comment Severus Snape en est il venu à rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix? Une série de 29 drabbles sur son personnage depuis son changement de camp à sa relation ambigüe avec Harry Potter au fil des six tomes et au delà. Histoire dédiée à Sioban Parker!Et un OS
1. Là où l'on entend la prophétie

_Une nouvelle histoire (un Severus/Harry pour changer ) entièrement dédiée à Sioban parker (dont vous devez i-m-p-é-r-a-t-i-v-e-m-e-n-t lire les fics) pour son anniversaire (plein de gros bisous au passage à toi! ) et composée de 29 drabbles déjà tous publiés sur la communauté snapienne sevys now (l'adresse est dans mon profil). _

_J'en publierai 3 par semaine, un chaque samedi, dimanche et lundi pour ne pas perdre le rythme quand la fac aura repris. J'espère que cela va vous plaire et le meilleur moyen de me le dire est de laisser une chtite review qui est toujours très très appréciée !_

* * *

**Drabble n°1 : Là où l'on entend la prophétie**

« …lorsque mourra le septième mois… » Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de suivre ce vieux fou aux Trois Balais lorsqu'il l'avait vu se rendre à Pré-au-Lard ? C'était un banal entretien d'embauche. Du moins ça aurait dû l'être… Mais voilà que lui, Severus Snape : l'ostracisé notoire, tenait désormais entre ses mains l'information qui ferait basculer la guerre après onze années de combats incessants !

Ce serait enfin la reconnaissance tant attendue, il serait Son bras droit, Son homme de confiance. Si cet idiot patenté de Mondingus Fletcher n'était pas venu tenter de lui revendre ses chaudrons à trois noises, il aurait pu tout entendre… Q'importe ! L'essentiel était désormais parmi ses souvenirs. IL allait être content de lui.

* * *

_Les premiers sont assez courts (normal pour des drabbles vous allez me dire XD) mais ils s'allongent ensuite à environ 400-500 mots chacun( on ne retient pas une bavarde ! ) _


	2. Là où l'on a des regrets

Edit: Merci à **NEPHERIA** pour sa review! Je n'ai pas pu te répondre car je n'avais pas ton mail alors je le fais ici!

* * *

**Drabble n°2 : Là où l'on a des regrets**

Quinze mois… Il allait devenir l'assassin d'un enfant de quinze mois. Le fils de Lily Evans et de Potter. Il tenait enfin sa revanche alors pourquoi ce goût de cendres ne quittait pas sa bouche depuis qu'il Lui avait tout répété ? Il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois ce bébé qui était le portrait craché de sa némésis. Mais il avait aussi les yeux émeraudes, les yeux de Lily, la seule à lui avoir jamais tendu la main sans rien attendre en retour. Et il allait Le laisser tuer son enfant…

Severus se pencha à nouveau et vomit. Encore. Mais toujours ce goût de cendres.

* * *

_Et voilà pour le drabble n°2 ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Une petite review pour me le dire, svp ? _


	3. Là où l'on retourne sa veste

**Drabble n°3 : Là où l'on retourne sa veste**

La gargouille refusa d'abord de le laisser pénétrer et Peeves ricana, conspuant que la statue de pierre avait enfin dégotté un compagnon aussi désirable qu'elle…Le dicton ne dit-il pas que la beauté extérieure est le reflet de ce que nous sommes en dedans ?

Severus ne chercha même pas à contredire l'esprit frappeur, il avait peut-être raison… Mais comment s'amender si la porte demeure close ?

Il s'apprêtait à renoncer lorsque le mur s'ouvrit enfin. Il se laissa alors porter par l'escalier en colimaçon pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. À son arrivée, la porte était déjà ouverte et il était là, à l'attendre devant son bureau, suçotant ce que Severus saurait identifier plus tard comme étant un bonbon au citron.

_- "Nous allons avoir une longue discussion, Severus si je ne m'abuse."_

Severus acquiesça. Il n'était plus temps de faire machine arrière, même s'il l'avait désiré.

* * *

_Je crois que c'est le bon jour aussi pour vous souhaiter à tous un **Joyeux Noël!** XD_

_Et voilou pour le drabble n°3, les reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ces p'tits bouts de la vie de Severus sont toujours très appréciées! _


	4. Là où l'on devient professeur

_Eh voilà c'est reparti pour trois nouveaux drabbles cette semaine ! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont tout autant. Les suivants seront publiés demain et après-demain.  
_

* * *

  
**Drabble n°4 : Là où l'on devient professeur :**

Sénile. Irrémédiablement sénile. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications à tout cela. Severus venait de lui confesser ses crimes, tous ses choix passés qui l'avaient amené à répéter une partie de la prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres… Et voilà que ce vieux fou amoureux des sang-de-bourbes lui offrait un poste de professeur !

Il ne souhaitait pas la pitié, et encore moins la charité. Pourtant il ne voyait dans ces yeux bleus que sincérité et…respect ? En était-il seulement digne ? Il était sale, souillé et le resterait jusqu'à la fin de son existence. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il décida de cesser de ne penser qu'à lui. Et parce qu'il voulait encore voir cette lueur dans les yeux du vieillard à barbe blanche, il accepta.

* * *

_Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? Ca prend si peu de temps et ça fait toujours tellllllllllllement plaisir !_


	5. Là où l'on rencontre Potter Junior

_Merci __**"Bunny"** pour ta review! Comme tu es en anonyme je n'ai pas pu te répondre mais ça m'a fait très plaisir! J'espère que la suite va tout autant te plaire!_

_Eh voilà pour le drabble n°5, le dernier de l'année et Harry entre en jeu! Attendez-vous à quelques bouffées de haine de notre professeur de potions favori! Et à partir de ce drabble on rentre dans les tomes de JKR mais toujours du point de vue de Severus, étonnant comme les choses vont alors changer!_

* * *

**Drabble n°5 : Là où l'on rencontre Potter Junior**

Suffisant. Orgueilleux. Se pavanant tel un paon déployant l'éventail de ses plumes colorées. Et l'exacte réplique de son géniteur…

Voilà ce que Severus Snape retenait de la cérémonie de répartition qui avait vu le Survivant envoyé dans la maison du Lion. Surprenant, vraiment surprenant, non ? Un nouveau Potter à Gryffindor, prêt à suivre les traces de son père…

Mais pouvait-il en être autrement ? Il l'avait déjà vu se délecter des applaudissements que sa répartition avait déclenché et, sous les cris scandés par les deux belettes rousses jumelles, il était allé prendre place sur son trône… Poudlard avait un nouveau Prince…

* * *

_ J'en profite pour vous souhaiter à tous, reviewers comme lecteurs anonymes, une très bonne année 2007 et un excellent réveillon ! Profitez-en bien surtout!_

_À l'année prochaine ! (Ou à demain, c'est comme vous préférez ! )_


	6. Là où l'on sauve le Garçon qui a survécu

**Drabble n°6 : Là où l'on sauve le Garçon-qui-a-survécu**

Il avait pourtant mis en garde Dumbledore. Mais le directeur ne l'avait pas écouté, trop occupé avec un ministre incapable de prendre la moindre décision sans d'abord en référer au grand Albus Dumbledore.

Et voilà où tout cela l'avait mené : il se trouvait maintenant dans les gradins professoraux du terrain de quidditch à murmurer inlassablement son contre-maléfice. Il ne sentit même pas les flammes lécher le bas de sa robe jusqu'à ce que Vector l'en avertisse. Saisissant l'occasion, il poussa un cri de frayeur exagéré et, se levant brusquement, prit soin de renverser Quirrel le plus naturellement possible.

Relevant les yeux, il vit que Potter avait repris le contrôle de son balais.

Il avait sauvé le Survivant.

* * *

_**Bonne année 2007 à tous!!! ** Santé, réussite, bonheur à tous ceux qui passeront par là! J'espère que vous avez passé d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année._

_ Merci à **"Jenni944"** pour sa review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Ben voui, c'est qu'on en devient vite accro à ces p'tites choses là! On voit le compteur des stats augmenter et on attend avec impatience l'avis des lecteurs sur son histoire! La nouvelle drogue version 2007, n'hésitez pas à me fournir ma dose! _


	7. Là où l'on se sait volé

_Merci beaucoup à **« haru »** pour sa review ! Je te réponds ici comme tu es en anonyme. Voilà la suite et j'espère que tu vas apprécier tout autant! Bonne année à toi aussi ! _

_Toujours un grand merci à **« Jenni944 », « Siobanparker » et « Zazaone »** pour m'encourager si gentiment !_

_Et une très bonne année et un gros merci à **« Nepheria »** !_

* * *

**_ Drabble n°7 : Là où l'on se sait volé_**

Une corne de bicorne et une peau de serpent d'arbre du cap. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'une coïncidence, Potter & compagnie cherchaient à préparer du Polynectar… Et ils étaient venus se pourvoir dans sa réserve personnelle.

Sous son nez…

Ce vaurien était réellement le digne héritier de son maraudeur de père!

Il avait été facile pour Severus de comprendre ce qui s'était passé en usant de la legillimencie sur le gamin après avoir administré l'antidote à ceux touchés par l'explosion du chaudron de Goyle. Ainsi le trio d'or était persuadé que Malfoy était l'héritier de Serpentard ? Autant les laisser explorer cette piste après tout. Si cela pouvait les empêcher de fouiner ailleurs…

Mais si Potter escomptait s'en tirer aussi facilement, il vendait la peau du dragon avant de l'avoir tué…

* * *

_Eh voilà! On quitte le tome 1 et on rentre de plein fouet dans le 2! Potter fait encore des siennes et pourtant Severus le laisse volontairement s'égarer sur une mauvaise piste pour le protéger une fois encore! Mais il y a de la revanche dans l'air...  
_

_Une petite review pour me donner votre avis?? C'est le seul salaire des auteurs mais quand on le reçoit, c'est bien mieux que d'ouvrir sa fiche de paye!!  
_


	8. Là où l'on découvre le fourchelang

_Merci **"NEPHERIA"** pour ta review, je suis ravie que les drabbles continuent de te plaire!  
Et merci aussi à **"Ewira"**, **"Siobanparker"**, **"Mailyn"** et **"Jenni944"** pour leurs reviews très encourageantes!_

* * *

**  
**

**Drabble n°8 : Là où l'on découvre le fourchelang**

Un fourchelang.

S'il n'avait eu en lui cette témérité aberrante, Severus aurait pu croire que le choixpeau s'était mépris lors de la répartition de Potter. Il avait été assez jubilatoire de contempler l'idole de Poudlard chuter de son piédestal. Sa majesté avait perdu son trône et tenait désormais le rôle du lépreux effrayant même ses fidèles quidams. Il semblerait que tous les « Prince » soient voués à ce sort…

Et James Potter avait un jour osé le prétendre irrémédiablement corrompu par le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Que dirait-il aujourd'hui s'il savait que sa propre chair portait en lui une part du monstre ? Le Destin semblait posséder un curieux sens de l'ironie…

* * *

_Severus l'avait dit : « Potter vendait la peau du dragon avant de l'avoir tué… » Notre maître des potions préféré méritait bien réparation, non ? C'est chose faite, qui a-t-il de plus jouissif en cet instant pour lui que de voir le jeune Harry traité comme un pestiféré par tout Poudlard?!__Un petit parallèle entre « Prince » (le Prince-de-sang-mêlé) et Harry qu'il perçoit comme le nouveau Prince de Poudlard au drabble n°7._

_ Une petite review svp? Je me répète certainement (le grand âge ) mais ça fait toujours très plaisir d'avoir un avis sur ses écrits! XD  
_


	9. Là où l'on voit ressurgir le loup

_Eh bien je suis déçue, pas de reviews pour le drabble précédent... Il ne vous a pas plu? Pourtant les hits ont bien augmenté! N'oubliez pas que c'est tout ce que les auteurs ont pour savoir ce que vous pensez de nos écrits, alors un petit mot, svp? _

* * *

**  
Drabble n°9 : Là où l'on voit ressurgir le loup**

Dumbledore ne lui avait même pas laissé l'opportunité de poser sa candidature cette année :

- "Severus mon cher, il semblerait que nous ayons déjà trouvé un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal."

Et en dépit de la chaleur du mois de Juillet, il était parti faire admirer à Pom-Pom son nouveau passe-montagne…. _« Nous »_ ? Severus ne se souvenait pas avoir été consulté à quelque moment que ce soit et _lui_ n'était pas sénile…

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis et Severus, à nouveau sollicité par le directeur n'avait trouvé aucune réponse à la question qui le hantait jour et nuit : _«Qui, par Merlin, pouvait être assez inconscient pour accepter ce poste maudit ? »_ Aussi franchit-il la porte du bureau directorial avec une hâte inaccoutumée. Il ne connaissait personne d'aussi qualifié que lui mais Dumbledore s'obstinait à le cantonner au rôle de Maître de potions.

- "Ah Severus ! La raison de votre convocation ? Eh bien j'aurais besoin que vous me concoctiez un chaudron de potion tue-loup tous les mois désormais… Vous savez la préparer, bien sûr ? Oui ? Parfait, mon garçon ! Mais saluez donc votre nouveau collègue ! Je ne pense pas avoir à faire les présentations…"

- "Bonsoir Severus."

Remus Lupin… Il allait tuer le vieux fou !


	10. Là où l'Ordre de Merlin vous échappe

_Merci **«MoonyOsaki »** pour ta review (et merci Sioban de conseiller mes drabbles lol) Je suis ravie qu'ils te plaisent aussi ! Pour t'enregistrer, il faut que tu cliques sur le mot **« register »** qui se trouve vers le haut de ton écran, là FFnet te demandera ton adresse mail et de choisir ton mot de passe et t'enverra un mail qui contiendra l'url de ton profil. Le mieux ensuite est de se fier au site **« ffnet mode d'emploi »** dont tu trouveras l'adresse dans mon profil, la section «mes auteurs favoris ». Un excellent tuteur pour tes premiers pas ici !_

_Merci aussi **à Sioban parker**, **Zazaone **et **Mailyn** pour leur soutien, ça me fait rudement plaisir! XD_

* * *

**Drabble n°10 : Là où l'ordre de Merlin vous échappe**

Le verre alla rebondir avec un bruit sourd sur les pierres froides du cachot et Severus maudit les elfes qui avaient cru bon de le rendre incassable.

Il aurait pu en piétiner jusqu'aux débris...

Il était allé secourir le gamin et ses deux acolytes jusqu'à la cabane hurlante. Il les avait protégés d'un meurtrier psychopathe et d'un lycanthrope déchaîné et qu'obtenait-il en retour ? Un Ordre de Merlin Seconde classe qui lui filait sous le nez et Potter qui se fichait expressément de lui devant le Ministre en personne !

Fudge l'avait cru attiré par la promesse de gloire mais que savait-il de lui pour le sermonner ainsi au vu de tous ? Avait-il seulement la moindre idée de ce que cet Ordre symbolisait ? Le monde sorcier aurait finalement connu la vérité à son sujet…Il aurait enfin pu leur montrer la preuve tangible qu'il avait fait _quelque chose de bien_…

Mais Potter le lui avait pris…

* * *

_Vous allez dire que je radote mais les reviews font tellement plaisir! Surtout pendant cette période hyper-stressante d'examens, j'hésite entre me cogner la tête contre mon bureau, éclater en sanglots nerveux ou le meilleur: le rire nerveux devant tout ce qu'il reste à étudier!lol!_


	11. Là où l'on prend sa revanche

_Une petite pause pub pour vous signaler deux excellents OS (nc-17) de **Zazaone** (elle est d'or et déjà dans mes auteurs préférés) intitulés: **Square Grimmaurd: en attendant**. Deux petites perles citronnées! N'hésitez pas à aller lire et reviewer!!  
_

_Merci énormément _**_« Sioban parker », « Mailyn », « Morgane-senjo » et « Jenni944 » _**_pour vos reviews !!! De gros bisous à vous pour savoir aussi bien me remonter le moral au milieu des révisions d'examens !!_

_J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant !!_

* * *

**Drabble n°11 : Là où l'on prend sa revanche**

La rumeur s'était propagée tôt ce matin et n'avait cessé d'enfler depuis lors. Désormais tout Poudlard connaissait la vérité sur le doux et discret professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal… Remus Lupin était un loup-garou et avait échappé à toute vigilance la nuit dernière !

Severus avait négligemment lâché l'information alors qu'il assurait le remplacement du lycanthrope pour les Gryffindors/Slytherin de troisième année. Drago Malfoy et ses acolytes mais aussi Patil et Brown s'étaient chargés de la relayer.

Dumbledore serait furieux, mais au Diable le directeur ! Lupin avait dissimulé l'année durant des informations de premier ordre susceptibles de conduire à l'arrestation du criminel Black. Mais il s'était tu et par sa négligence les avaient tous mis en danger. Le désir de vengeance qu'il éprouvait depuis que l'Ordre de Merlin lui avait été refusé n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Strictement rien ! Il était de son devoir de professeur de s'assurer que les étudiants soient en sécurité…

Il quitta la grande salle d'un pas néanmoins plus léger que la veille et croisa Potter venu déjeuner. Le jeune garçon le fusilla du regard mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

_- "20 points en moins pour Gryffindor, monsieur Potter."_

Et il franchit la porte sans même tenter de trouver une excuse à son attitude…

Potter existait, c'était bien suffisant, non?(1)

* * *

_(1) Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de glisser un petit parallèle avec la phrase que prononce James dans la pensine lors de la 5ème année. Comme quoi, les mots ont vraiment dû blesser Sev' !!_

_**La petite review me rend toujours très accro et comme c'est notre seul salaire, je suis ravie de passer à la case « départ » et de toucher mon argent/reviews !** _


	12. Là où l'on revoie d'anciens collègues

_Et encore un gros merci à mes revieweuses (je ne saurai jamais écrire ce mot ) du chapitre précédent: **"Morganesenjo"**, **"Maylin"**, **"Siobanparker"**, **"NEPHERIA"** et **"Zazaone"**!!  
Merci beaucoup les filles, je sautille comme une puce à chacune de vos reviews! _

_Je ne pourrai probablement pas updater la semaine prochaine car je reste en chambre universitaire pour cause d'examens (Yeurk!!!) mais le rythme reprendra normalement dès la semaine suivante! Désolée! _

* * *

**Drabble n°12 : Là où l'on revoie d'anciens collègues**

L'écho de la musique résonnait encore aux oreilles de Severus jusque dans le parc du château. Il fit détaler les deux Poufsouffles qui avaient cru trouver derrière la haie un refuge pour leur intimité et, après leur avoir retirer quelques dizaines de points, se tourna vers Karkaroff. Comment ce couard avait-il échu au poste de directeur de la prestigieuse école de Dumstrang ? Cela restait un mystère mais il aurait mieux fallu pour lui qu'il disparaisse de la circulation…

Severus ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, il savait déjà qu'un proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait rejoint récemment. Lui aussi voyait la marque recouvrer sa couleur noire sur son avant-bras gauche, chaque jour un peu plus sombre et douloureuse. Dans peu de temps c'était certain, elle pulserait à nouveau sous Son appel.

Mais que pouvait-il dire au Bulgare ? Prendre la fuite ? IL le retrouverait, même caché derrière les murs de Dumstrang et IL le tuerait.  
Il interrompit soudain le monologue de Karkaroff d'un geste de la main… Là, derrière les buissons, il lui avait semblé apercevoir _quelque chose_...

Rien.

L'éclair vert ne devait être que le fruit de son imagination…

* * *

_Et voilà! Nous voici déjà au quatrième roman, le Snarry va commencer à se construire doucement, ne vous inquiétez pas! XD_

_Je n'ai toujours rien contre les reviews!lol! Histoire de savoir si je continue ainsi ou si je balance tout par la fenêtre! _

_ Bonne semaine les gens!! XD_


	13. Là où l'on admire le Survivant

_WOUAH!! Je rentre de mes exams toute contente de pouvoir à nouveau me connecter et que vois-je? 10 reviews pour le drabble 12?? **Je vous aimeuuhhhhhhhh! **Mon fauteuil ne s'est pas remis du choc (faut dire que j'aurais __peut-être __dû éviter de bondir dessus pendant une demie-heure! ) En tout cas, d'énormes bisous à tous mes revieweurs (si quelqu'un connait l'orthographe de ce mot... XD) c'est-à-dire à **"Jenni944"**, **"Morgane-senjo"**, **"Bunny"**, **"MoonyOsaki"** (tes réponses suivent juste après le drabble!) , **"Mailyn"**, **"SiobanParker"**, **"Peps42"**, **"Kelokelo"**, **"NEPHERIA"**et **"Zazaone"**! _** (ta réponse est juste après le drabble aussi!) **

_Un gros merci aussi pour tous vos encouragements pour mes exams!!! Je doute de les avoir mais bon, au moins c'est terminé!!_

* * *

**  
Drabble n°13 : Là où l'on admire le Survivant**

La marque avait rougit. _IL_ l'avait appelé mais Severus l'avait ignoré. Il ne pourrait pas toujours repoussé l'échéance mais il pourrait invoquer son rôle d'espion dans l'enceinte de Poudlard pour justifier son absence. Ca recommençait. _IL_ était revenu plus puissant que jamais grâce au sang de l'ennemi.

Jamais Severus n'aurait penser revoir Potter vivant. Mais il avait survécu, une fois encore. Il avait réussi là où bon nombre de sorciers aguerris avaient péri. Il ne savait pas précisément comment cela s'était déroulé mais le gamin semblait avoir été sommé au duel par le Seigneur des ténèbres lui-même. Il avait quatorze ans et par quatre fois avait déjoué les plans de celui-que-tous-craignaient.

Pendant quelques instants alors qu'il l'observait retenir ses larmes pendant l'éloge funéraire de Dumbledore à la mémoire de Diggory, Severus l'admira.

Pas parce qu'il était le Survivant. Pas parce qu'il était le fils de James et Lily Potter mais simplement parce qu'il avait fait face.  
Il ne savait pas encore que ce serait son combat et pourtant il n'avait pas tourné le dos à Voldemort. Bientôt il redeviendrait ce gamin fouineur et arrogant mais aujourd'hui, pour la première et peut-être la seule et unique fois, Severus en était venu à l'estimer.

* * *

_  
Eh voilà le Snarry se construit petit à petit! (je tais mon "bébé grandit" ) . Après toutes les belles reviews pour le drabble précédent, je ne nierais pas que je suis totalement accro à vos messages et que je les attends comme le Messie! lol! Si vous avez deux p'tites secondes pour me donner votre avis, n'hésitez pas!! XD_

_ Et maintenant les RAR pour les gentils revieweurs anonymes: _

_**NEPHERIA:** Merci!!! J'espère que la suite va tout autant te plaire! Le snarry se profile de plus en plus... Gros bisous à toi!!_

_** MoonyOsaki (chapitre 10):** Je continue!! Merci de tes encouragements, c'est super agréable de voir que vous continuez à apprécier ces petits drabbles!! Est-ce que tu as pu t'inscrire? Si tu veux de l'aide, tu peux poster un message sur mon livejournal (l'adresse est dans mon profile) et je pourrais te répondre bien mieux que sur ffnet! N'hésite pas! _

_** MoonyOsaki (chapitre 12):** Mdr! Tu peux être certaine que je vais continuer alors! Je ne veux pas que tu me jettes un mauvais sort! Moi j'aime beaucoup tes reviews au contraire!!! Gros bisous à toi!!!  
_


	14. Là où l'on se remet au travail

_Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir dire ça un jour mais merci à mes fidèles revieweurs!! C'est la première fois que je m'embarque dans une histoire à plusieurs chapitres et même si ce ne sont que des drabbles, vous avez la gentillesse de m'encourager et ça me fait bondir de joie!!! _

_Et mille fois merci à **"NEPHERIA"** (ta réponse se trouve après le drabble), **"Jenni944"**, **"Mogane-senjo"** et **"Kelokelo"**!!!_

_Tout de suite, eh bien la suite! XD _

* * *

**Drabble n°14 :Là où l'on se remet au travail**

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva finalement le maléfice et Severus redressa son visage strié de fines traînées rougeâtres. Le reste de son corps ne devait pas se trouver en bien meilleur état… Bien qu'habitué à cacher sa douleur, il laissa une expression de souffrance tordre ses traits : IL aimait savoir que ses fidèles mangemorts, ses amis comme IL les appelait autrefois, éprouvaient toujours cette peur incontrôlable en Sa présence. Même après quinze années.

Voilà deux heures, IL les avait rappelés mais Severus était demeuré auprès de l'amoureux des sang-de-bourbes.

_- "As-tu quelque chose à ajouter avant que je ne renvoie ton corps à ton nouveau protecteur, traître ?"_

_- "M…Maître… J'ai dû attendre son signal pour vous rejoindre… Je devais préserver mon rôle d'espion !"_

_- "Crucio !"_

Encore cette douleur.

_- "Pourquoi devrais-je te croire, Severus ?"_

_- "Je suis en possession d'informations, Maître. Sur Dumbledore, sur Poudlard et je demeure membre de l'Ordre du phénix… Je peux tout vous révéler !"_

_- "Très bien. Parle. Je déciderai ensuite de ton sort. Mais mieux vaut pour toi que tes renseignements aient quelconque valeur, Severus…"_

Et Severus parla. Il lui avoua n'avoir su que trop tard que Quirrel était lui aussi un serviteur, il dénonça Lucius qui avait remis le journal que le Maître lui avait confié entre les mains d'une enfant traître à son sang, il parla de Dumbledore et de la reconstruction immédiate de l'Ordre.

Et le Seigneur des ténèbres l'épargna.

Severus Snape renouait avec son passé, ainsi que Dumbledore le lui avait demandé.

* * *

_Un drabble un chouia plus noir mais il faut dire qu'on entre dans le vif de l'intrigue... Severus vaun peu plus en baver à partir de cet instant! ( J'aime le torturer ce pauvre Severus, mais rassurez-vous je lui offrirai une belle compensation en retour...) _

_**NEPHERIA:** Merci une nouvelle fois pour ta review!!! Il y a aura bien un drabble nc-17, je préviendrai à l'avance pour que ceux qui veulent le sauter (sans mauvais jeu de mots ) n'aient pas de mauvaise surprise. Gros bisous à toi!!! _


	15. Là où débarque le jeune homme

_Bon sang ce que je peux aimer vos reviews!!! J'en suis véritablement accro et vous êtes assez adorables pour me fournir ma "dose"!! Je vous adore!!  
Un très gros bisous à **"Mailyn"**, **"Sioban-parker"**, **"Vendetta"**, **"Jenni944"**, **"Kelokelo"** et **"Morgane-senjo"**!!_

_Et dans ce drabble (un peu plus long que les précédents) qui nous fait attaquer le cinquième tome, le Snarry se fait de plus en plus présent (il était temps vous allez me dire, il me reste 14 drabbles pour tout boucler!)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Drabble n°15 : Là où débarque le jeune homme**

La très noble et très ancienne maison des Black était encore plus ragoûtante qu'à l'accoutumée. Le débarquement massif d'une armée de têtes rousses cantonnée au nettoyage n'y avait rien changé.

Ou peut-être cela expliquait-il justement cet état de saleté avancé…  
La moitié de l'Ordre s'était porté volontaire voilà de cela trois heures pour ramener Potter au Quartier Général. Foutaises ! Il aurait été bien plus en sécurité dans sa famille moldue. Mais Dumbledore avait jugé qu'il serait bon pour lui de revoir ses amis ainsi que Black.

Nul besoin de s'attarder pour accueillir le Sauveur…  
Severus s'apprêta à transplaner lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Il leva sa baguette, ne reconnaissant pas la silhouette de taille moyenne qui s'était engouffrée à l'intérieur de la _maison_. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, la mère Weasley le dépassa et noya le nouveau venu dans une vigoureuse étreinte maternelle. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle le relâcha que Severus reconnu le gamin.

Du moins le jeune homme.

Il était toujours aussi maigre mais quelque chose dans son visage avait changé. Ses traits s'étaient affinés, perdant définitivement leurs rondeurs juvéniles et son faciès demeurait fermé. Il était en colère. Severus l'avait souvent vu ainsi, mais aujourd'hui cette rage n'était pas tournée contre lui en particulier. Potter semblait en vouloir à la terre entière. Etait-ce dû à sa mise à l'écart des évènements ou avait-il seulement migré vers l'archétype de l'adolescent râleur ? Il ne le savait pas mais Severus pouvait néanmoins voir une chose : le gamin n'en était plus un.

* * *

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Vous aimez l'approche de la relation qui commence à s'esquisser? Pas trop rapide? Une petite review pour me répondre est toujours trèèèèès appréciée! _


	16. Là où l'on se voit humilier

_Olala! Vous m'avez une nouvelle fois gâtée avec vos reviews! Merci énormément! Savoir que vous continuez à aimer ces petites drabbles me fait sautiller de joie à chaque nouvelle review! _

_Et pour le chapitre 15, merci à **"Sioban-parker"**, **"Akane"**, **"Morgane-senjo"**, **"Titpuce86"**, **"Kelokelo**, **"Nepheria"** (ta review est après le drabble mais tu dois t'en douter maintenant ) et _**_"Mailyn" _**

_Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour m'encourager aussi gentiment! Et tout de suite (je me tais un peu) le dernier drabble de la semaine!_**  
**

* * *

**Drabble n°16 : Là où l'on se voit humilier**

Il avait cru que les évènements du mois de juin l'avait changé. Il l'avait cru mûrit. Il avait même cru s'être trompé sur son compte lorsqu'il avait plongé dans ses souvenirs chez sa famille moldue. Peut-être n' était-il pas le même jeune homme fanfaron et orgueilleux que son père ? Il avait aperçu le petit garçon délaissé, ridiculisé, maltraité et un instant ses propres souvenirs s'étaient superposés de Potter... de Harry avait-il alors pensé pour la première fois.

Et il l'avait observé, très attentivement. Ses yeux émeraudes semblables à ceux de Lily lorsqu'elle prenait sa défense contre celui qu'elle finirait par épouser. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux d'elle, mais elle était belle, très belle même, et son fils avait presque la même bouche qu'elle. Ses lèvres étaient néanmoins plus fines et immanquablement masculines. Sans s'en apercevoir, Severus avait porté la main à ses propres lèvres et les avait caressées de son doigt fin avant de se ressaisir promptement.

Et en cet instant, il ne restait plus que les débris de verre du bocal qu'il venait de lancer avec hargne sur la porte que Potter venait de franchir. Il devait faire fi de tout cela ! Potter pouvait bien répéter ses humiliations à tout va, cela ne changerait rien : Severus n'était plus et ne voulait plus être considéré comme cet enfant puis adolescent sans cesse brimé !

Mais alors pourquoi s'était-il laissé ainsi emporter ? Potter n'était qu'un élève…

* * *

_Je vous jure que je n'ai rien inventé ! J'ai relu ce passage récemment et Severus se caresse bien les lèvres ! Bon je doute que JKR y ait vu là un indice pour un futur slash mais elle n'avait pas qu'à laisser un tel indice: c'est une incitation au Snarry! _

_ Alors il vous a plu? Un petit mot pour me donner votre avis? Mon petit salaire en fin de semaine! _

_A la semaine prochaine!  
_


	17. Là où l'on resauve le Survivant

_Re-waouah!!! Je me répète mais 9 reviews!! Mazette je vais faire péter la bouteille de champagne moué!! XD _

_Merci beaucoup fidèles lecteurs et revieweurs/ses!!! Et un gros merci en particulier à **" Nflia"**, **"Sioban-parker"**, **"Titepuce986"**;** "Jenni944"**, **"NEPHERIA"** (ta réponse est comme d'habitude maintenant à la suite du drabble), **"Kelokelo"**, **"Niphredill"**, **"Mailyn"** et **"Morgane-senjo"** pour me soutenir toujours aussi merveilleusement bien!!!_

_Je suis désolée pour les réponses aux reviews qui ne peuvent pas arriver en semaine comme je n'ai pas accès au net à ma chanbre étudiante. Mais tout de suite, la suite!! (tada!!!) _

* * *

**Drabble n°17 : Là où l'on re-sauve le Garçon-qui-a-survécu **

Foutre Merlin ! Il était allé tout droit se fourrer dans la gueule du dragon ! Mais comment pouvait-il être aussi inconsidéré ? Aussi stupide ? Aussi…_Gryffindor _?!

Severus avait pu en distinguer six, tous aux prises d'Umbridge et de sa petite troupe d'élite. Six adhérents de l'auto-proclamée « Armée de Dumbledore » et aucun d'entre eux n'avaient pensé à se tourner vers lui. Le seul membre de l'Ordre du Phénix qu'ils pouvaient encore contacter. Non, bien sûr… Qui pourrait penser à ce _« sale mangemort de Snivellus »_ comme à un possible secours ?

Et ce n'était que maintenant, en dernier recours, que ce jeune coq arrogant sur le point d'être cuisiné faisait appel à lui ! Son parrain était, d'après lui, entre les mains du Seigneur des ténèbres. Il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes à Severus pour comprendre que Celui-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait pris connaissance du lien qui l'unissait au jeune homme et le retournait à son avantage.

L'espace d'une seconde, Severus pensa laisser le petit groupe entre les mains de ce crapaud répugnant. Elle ne pouvait pas leur faire grand-mal… Et Potter apprendrait peut-être enfin à réfréner sa témérité inconsciente. Il se reprit néanmoins bien vite, il n'était plus l'heure de rendre la pareille au Survivant. Dumbledore lui faisait confiance…. Il hésita un instant avant de lancer la poudre verte dans l'être. Au diable le contrôle des cheminées ! Umbridge était de toute façon bien trop occupée.

- _"12 Grimmauld place !"_

* * *

_  
Voilà le drabble qu m'a horripilé pendant des jours et des jours ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous allez en penser mais j'espère que le rendu est tout même assez correct… Il fallait que j'insère la rancune légendaire de Severus depuis l'épisode de la pensine du dernier drabble mais aussi sa fidélité à Dumbledore qui prend le dessus malgré sa colère envers Harry, un vrai homme de parole Severus!! XD  
_

_Il y a eu aussi les hésitations sur qui Severus contacte-t-il en premier ? Square Grimmauld pour d'assurer que Sirius y est encore ou Dumbledore ? (si tant est qu'il sache où se trouve Dumby !) Mais comme l'Ordre arrive en premier au ministère, j'ai penché pour celui-ci.  
Je ne suis pas à 100 certaine qu'il utilise la poudre de cheminette ou son patronus mais rien n'ait dit dans les livres et j'ai pensé que le patronus jusqu'à Londres prendrait un peu plus de temps._

_Et je me tais !  
_

_** Rar pour NEPHERIA: **_ _Merci beaucoûûûûûp! Je continue et je ne m'arrête plus jusqu'à la fin et tant que j'ai accès à l'ordi, promis!! Plus que 12 drabbles maintenant!!_

_Gros bisousssssssss à toi et encore merci!!! _


	18. Là où l'on a toujours le mauvais rôle

_Merciiiiiiiii énormément aux revieweuses du drabble précédent, c'est-à-dire de gros poutoux bien baveux à **"Jenni944"**, **"Mailyn"** (tu as bien reçu ma réponse?), **"Vendetta"**, **"Morgane-senjo"**, **"Nepheria"** (comme tu dois t'en douter, ta réponse t'attend sagement juste après le drabble ) et **"Kelokelo"!  
Merci beaucoûûûûp!!! **  
_

_Eh voilà le drabble 18!! On reste encore pour une dernière fois sur le tome 5 avec le point de vue de Severus sur les évènements qui ont failli coûter la vie à Harry..._

* * *

**Drabble n°18 : Là où l'on a toujours le mauvais rôle**

Il referma d'un geste brusque la porte dont les gonds vacillèrent dangereusement. Il l'avait lu dans son esprit : Potter le tenait comme entièrement responsable de la mort de Black. Severus avait perçu la bouffée de haine qui avait traversé le jeune homme. Il avait tout fait pour le protéger ! Tout ! Il avait alerté l'Ordre puis Dumbledore caché à la 'Tête de sanglier' auprès de son frère, au nez et à la barbe du ministère et il l'avait averti que le Survivant n'en avait fait, _encore une fois_, qu'à sa tête.

Il avait même demandé au directeur s'il désirait son assistance pour se porter au secours de Potter. Au risque de compromettre sa couverture… Dumbledore l'avait longuement sondé de ses yeux perçants, puis avait refusé. Trop de risques.

Et Severus avait attendu. Il avait attendu en vociférant contre le Garçon-qui-a-survécu. Ne lui avait-il pas dit de fermer son esprit ? Ne l'avait-il pas prévenu qu'une telle chose arriverait s'il s'entêtait à ne pas l'écouter ?

Il était resté assis à maudire le nom des Potter des milliers de fois, des heures durant. Mais il ne retint que difficilement un soupir de soulagement lorsque Minerva vint lui annoncer que tous les étudiants se remettraient sans problèmes.

Et en effet, Potter s'était remis. Il le haïssait à nouveau.

* * *

_Je suis méchante n'est-ce pas? Je les laisse encore une fois en plan, j'ai fait angoisser Severus et Harry le déteste... Bouhahaha, la réconciliation n'en sera que meilleure!lol! _

_Alors ce drabble vous a-t-il plu? Le petit bouton bleu et pourpre vous appelle très fort j'en suis certaine, il crie votre nom en désespoir d'être utilisé! _

_  
**Rar NEPHERIA:** Que d'enthousiasme!! Merci beaucoup, tu me vois ravie que les drabbles te plaisent toujours autant!! Merci beaucoup Miss et gros bisoussssss!!!!  
_


	19. Là où l'on soigne son mentor

_Ohhh!!! Le petit bouton mauve et bleu a dû crier votre nom très fort car vous m'avez bien gâtée!! (je vais le re-presser vite fait bien fait moué ce bouton:D)_

_Un très grand merci et de gros bisous tout baveux à **"Soleil du matin"**, **"Edge"** (vos deux réponses se trouvent à la fin du drabble! Merci beaucoup! ) , **"Kelokelo"**, **"Mailyn"**, **"Nadwen"** et** "Morgane-senjo"**!!_

_Tout de suite (j'ai l'impression d'être la voix off de la tv qui annonce les programmes!lol) le drabble 19 avec beaucoup de Snape et un peu de Dumby. J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé leur relation quasi-filliale et comme vous vous en doutez avec l'arrivée du tome 6, je prépare le terrain..._

* * *

**Drabble n°19 : Là où l'on soigne son mentor**

La potion de sommeil sans rêves avait agit. Dumbledore dormait à présent paisiblement, étendu entre les draps blancs de l'infirmerie.

Pour la première fois en presque vingt-cinq années, Severus fut frappé par les traits vieillis du directeur. Même sa barbe blanche autrefois éclatante semblait s'être ternie, marquée par le poids des années qui l'avaient jusqu'alors épargné.

Fawkes était apparu à l'intérieur même des cachots où Severus travaillait encore, malgré l'heure tardive. Il avait surgi telle une flamme incandescente au milieu des ténèbres de la pièce, Dumbledore agrippant fébrilement ses pattes de sa main gauche, la droite maintenue serrée contre son corps.  
La lumière du monde sorcier, celui qui avait vaincu Grindelwald et le seul que le Seigneur des ténèbres n'ait jamais craint, semblait sur le point de s'éteindre...

La magie noire irradiait littéralement par vagues sombres de lui, ou plutôt de l'énorme bijou qu'il portait au doigt. Severus l'avait immédiatement reconnu : la bague de Gaunt, l'héritage de Serpentard et unhorcruxe. Dumbledore le lui avait révélé avant son départ, preuve indéfectible de la confiance qu'il lui portait, _lui_ : son élève, son collègue, son ami.

Et Severus l'avait sauvé. Il avait murmuré inlassablement des heures durant les incantations complexes. Il lui avait administré ses potions à intervalles réguliers. Il avait empêché les chairs nécrosées d'étendre leur infection au bras puis au corps tout entier.

Mais il demeurerait affaibli. L'horcruxe s'était nourri d'une partie de sa magie avant que le directeur ne parvienne à le détruire. S'il avait été moins puissant, s'il avait été parmi le commun des sorciers, Albus Dumbledore serait mort. Et cela Severus ne pouvait le permettre.

* * *

_Et voilou!! Severus qui lutte jusqu'à l'épuisement pour sauver son mentor... Ironique quand on connait les évènements futurs, n'est-ce pas? Mais ça, ce sera pour de prochains drabbles! _

_J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour la suite!! N'oubliez pas ce petit bouton bleu qui meurt d'envie à l'idée d'être cliqué! (y'en a qui ont de ces idées parfois:D ) _

_Bisousss à tout le monde!! _

**_RAR pour les revieweurs anonymes: _**

_**Edge:** Je suis comme la glace Häagen Dazs, je t'encourage vivement à céder à la tentation!!!lol! Vous me gâtez alors je vous gâte!lol! Et un troisième chapitre aujourd'hui et de même pour la semaine prochaine! Comment vais-je les coller ensemble?? Mmm... Je vais zipper ma langue avant trop d'en dire mais disons que certains évènements vont les rapprocher inexorablement... Mais attention! Il y a encore du chemin à parcourir pour les deux zigotos!  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review et gros bisoussssss!!_

_**Soleil du Matin:** Merci beaucoup!! Ma tête ne va plus passer la porte avec ces compliments! lol!  
Je suis ravie que cette approche du point de vue de Snape te plaise. J'ai toujours regretté de n'avoir que celui de Harry dans les livres, j'ose espérer que celui de Snape a fait revoir certains évènements sous un autre angle, moins cruel pour lui!  
Merci encore et bizouillesssss!! _


	20. Là où l'on se dispute

_Yiiiihaaaaaa!! Grâce à vous j'ai passé la barre symbolique des 100 reviews!! Une première pour moi et pour vous remercier je mets deux drabbles en ligne ce soir!( Et aussi parce que le premier ne me satisfait pas entièrement au niveau de "l'action" et que le second fait avancer le Snarry, enfin!! Attention justement, il n'y a pas de lemon explicite mais il est tout de même classé en** nc-17**!!)_

_Un grand couinement hystérique qui veut dire"merciiiii" à : **"Kelokelo"**_,_** "Nepheria"** (ta réponse se trouve juste après le drabble comme tu dois t'en douter :D) , **"Morgane-senjo"**, **"Zazaone"** (Tu es bien la centième!! Merciii énormément pour ce rattrapage gigantesque de reveiws!!), **"Soleil du Matin"** (La réponse se trouve également juste après le drabble! Merci!), **"Nadwen"** et **"Sioban-parker"**!! _

**

* * *

Drabble n°20 : Là où l'on se dispute**

Severus avala d'un trait le fond de liqueur de licorne qui se trouvait encore dans son verre. Mais même l'alcool ne parvenait pas à embrumer assez sa pensée pour lui permettre d'oublier. Juste une seconde. Ou pour l'éternité.

Comment ce vieux fou pouvait-il mettre ainsi sa vie en danger? Comment pouvait-il lui demander de continuer à aider le jeune Malfoy dans sa tâche alors qu'il a pour objectif de l'éliminer ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se disputaient ainsi sur ce sujet. Il en était de même régulièrement depuis ce jour de juillet où il avait commis l'erreur de prêter serment avec Narcissa… Mais il lui fallait maintenir sa couverture, d'autant plus que les soupçons de Bellatrix se faisaient de plus en plus pressants.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, Dumbledore avait été satisfait. Le rôle primordial de Severus devait être maintenu à tout prix, il était vital de garder un œil et une oreille dans l'entourage immédiat de Voldemort. De plus, un espion inconnu, aussi jeune soit-il, dans l'enceinte du château pouvait se révéler bien plus dangereux que la situation actuelle… Ils pourraient peut-être même sauver le jeune Malfoy : il était jeune, inconscient, ignorant des actes qu'il aurait à accomplir pour réhabiliter le nom de sa famille et celui de son père en particulier dans les hautes sphères du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Draco avait commis sa première tentative d'assassinat. Un piètre essai, heureusement. Mais il refusait toujours d'avouer ses nouveaux plans à son « protecteur », le contraignant à être constamment aux aguets pour percevoir le signe d'une nouvelle tentative.

Et Dumbledore continuait à le laisser agir…

* * *

_Je crois que ce drabble a réellement été le plus laborieux des 29 à écrire. L'intrigue du serment inviolable reste encore assez obscure dans le sixième tome et j'ai bien cru m'arracher ma tignasse à trouver un plot concret!! Pour me faire pardonner ce drabble où l'action n'est pas très présente (mais il était nécessaire pour l'intrigue) le prochain se recentre sur le Snarry et se nomme: "Là où l'on désire l'autre"... Vous l'avez compris un drabble **nc-17**!! (mais pas encore le "citron" à proprement parlé)_

**_RAR aux reviews anonymes: _**

**_Nepheria: _**_Encore uen fois merci de me suivre aussi fidèlement!! Et pour toutes vous remercier deux drabbles pour le prix d'un seul ce soir!! Donc une double-suite pour toi ce soir!!  
Bisousssss!!!_

_ **Soleil du Matin: **Merci énormément! Si mes oreilles ne sont pas semblables à "deux tranches de boeuf crues" (comme le dit si bien JKR pour Ron) c'est un véritable petit miracle!! Je suis vraiment ravie que la relation Severus/Dumbledore vous plaise, j'avais un peu peur qu'elle ne vous paraisse ralentir l'action surtout avec le Snarry qui ne pointe toujours pas concrètement le bout de son nez!  
Malheureusement, j'ai seulement lu "Notre Dame de Paris" en 5ème si mes souvenirs sont bons et il s'agissait donc d' une version grandement expurgée pour jeunes lecteurs. L'archidiacre Frolo y était (du moins encore une fois dans mes souvenirs) présenté de façon bien plus manichéenne que vous en le décrivez mais l'analyse s'applique très bien au personnage de Severus: maltraité dans son enfance, on peut fort bien imaginer que son père ne l'a pas encouragé à de grandes démonstrations d'affection, sa mère battue avait-elle encore la force de réconforter son enfant? L'adolescence n'a guère été plus rose et je pense que la première vraie démonstration d'affection qu'il a reçu provient soit de Lilly (du moins je le sous-entends dans les premiers drabbles) ou bien Dumbledore, ce qui explique grandement sa loyaudé indéfectible envers le directeur. L'enfance d' Harry a été similaire en bien des points mais lui a eu la chance d'avoir des amis, ce sera donc àlui d'enseigner, consiemment ou non, à Severus que l'amour est loin d'être une faiblesse..._

_Merci une fois encore pour votre review et je file préparer le drabble suivant!_


	21. Là où l'on désire l'autre

_Comme promis le drabble 21 en prime! Je le rappelle une nouvelle fois, il contient des éléments à caractère sexuel et est donc classé **nc-17**! _

_Et juste avant de me taire enfin pour vous laisser lire, l'action de ce drabble se déroule après l'épisode des toilettes et du "sectumsempra" sur Malfoy, lors de la retenue qui a suivit._

_Bonne lecture à tous et gros bisousssssssss:D_

* * *

**Drabble n°21 : Là où l'on désire l'autre**

_« - Je pense que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. Marquez l'endroit où vous vous êtes arrêté. Vous reprendrez samedi prochain à 10h. »_

Severus avait pensé observer avec délectation le visage déconfit de Potter devant les exploits grotesques de son père et de son parrain, ou même son amertume à l'idée d'être privé de la rencontre de quidditch la plus attendue de l'année…

Au lieu de cela, il avait longuement étudié les traits de son visage et de…sa silhouette : son regard distrait, sans cesse tourné en direction du parc; ses lèvres fines constamment pincées alors qu'il se concentrait pour entendre un son, des applaudissements qui lui fourniraient quelconque information quant au déroulement du match ; l'angle dur que faisait l'os de sa joue; la ligne fine de sa nuque découverte par un uniforme débraillé ; la tension qui semblait animer chacun de ses muscles lorsqu'il découvrait un nouveau méfait des Maraudeurs…

Et Severus avait découvert avec honte et colère que son propre corps le trahissait et répondait à ce spectacle. Son érection s'était faite de plus en plus douloureuse, jusqu'à en devenir insoutenable. Il avait pourtant tenté de détourner le fil de ses pensées mais rien y faisait. Son esprit revenait sans cesse à la vision de Potter et de son insolente sensualité.

_Foutre Merlin ! _Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'il observait Potter mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait été attiré par un élève ! Encore moins aussi…_excité _!

Il était attiré par Harry Potter. Ce constat le frappa de plein fouet. Non! Ce n'était pas possible ! Son corps réagissait seulement à l'extrême tension qui ne le quittait plus depuis des mois… N'est-ce pas ?

Son « état inconfortable » lui rappela léger problème qu'il avait à régler. Sans plus attendre, il se dirigea vers la porte de ses appartements, contiguë au bureau et dégrafa sa robe de sorcier…

* * *

_Voilà pour ce soir! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Les pensées de ce cher Severus vous ont-elles plu? Le petit bouton mauve et bleu désespère de le savoir et hurle de désespoir votre nom! Abrégez donc ses souffrances!! lol! (Parfois je me dis que l'expression "tourner sept fois la langue dans sa bouche avant de parler" (écrire en l'occurence) a dû être crée pour moi! lol!)  
_


	22. Là où l'on est blessé

_Je suis vraiment ravie que les deux drabbles d'hier vous aient plu! Même le premier! (sautille sur sa chaise)_

_Et avant de vous laisser au dernier drabble du tome 6 (Enfin!! c'est vrai!! lol!) je remercie tout particulièrement les fidèles revieweurs qui n'ont pas eu peur de s'aventurer dans les méandres de l'esprit snapien :D c'est-à-dire merci à : **"Kelokelo"** la revieweuse plus rapide que l'éclair!lol!; **"Zazaone"**; **"Nepheria"**; **"Soleil du Matin"** (vos deux RAR sont comme d'habitude à la suite du drabble, merci!); **"Morgane-senjo"**; **"Vendetta"** et **"Jenni944"**!!! _

_Merci énormément pour vos encouragements!! (bisous webiques)_

* * *

**Drabble n°22 : Là où l'on est blessé**

Il courait. Encore et toujours. Poussant devant lui un Malfoy livide et incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste sans qu'il ne lui en intime l'ordre. Mais il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : s'arrêter. Retourner auprès de Dumbledore, de…de son corps et lui dire que ce vieux fou avait finalement gagné, qu'il demeurait un espion parmi les sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il voulait lui demander pardon, pardon d'avoir cédé à ces supplications que le directeur lui avait adressé tout au long de l'année et ce soir en haut de la tour.

Mais il continuait à courir à en perdre haleine. Ils devaient atteindre les grilles du château pour transplaner.

_Parce que tout ce qui s'était déroulé ce soir ne devait pas avoir été accompli en vain. _

- " Stupéfix !"

Non…Pas lui ! Pas maintenant ! Dumbledore avait tout fait pour le maintenir en sécurité et il ne trouvait rien de mieux que le poursuivre lui et plusieurs autres mangemorts… La rage qui émanait de Potter était telle que Severus n'avait nul besoin d'avoir recours à la legillimencie pour la percevoir.  
Il stoppa Mulciber alors que l'énorme mangemort s'apprêtait à lancer le sortilège fatal sur le Survivant. Il pouvait encore le sauver, _lui_…

Il avait besoin de crier, de lui hurler qu'il n'avait pas voulu, que Dumbledore le lui avait demandé. Mais il ne le pouvait pas, il le savait.

_Parce que tout ce qui s'était déroulé ce soir ne devait pas avoir été accompli en vain. _

Alors il revêtit à nouveau son masque : l'amertume, la rancœur, la colère trouvèrent d'autant plus facilement le chemin des mots. Il déversa sa bile et pendant quelques instants, il oublia qu'il avait tué Albus…

_-_ " Tuez-moi comme vous l'avez tué lui, espèce de lâche…"

- " NE ME TRAITEZ PAS DE LÂCHE !"

Comment osait-il l'accuser d'être lâche ? Il lança le maléfice. Droit sur son visage : parce qu'il ne savait pas, ne comprenait rien. Ou bien peut-être parce qu'il ne comprenait que trop bien ? Parce qu'il était un assassin.

_Parce que tout ce qui s'était déroulé ce soir ne devait pas avoir été accompli en vain._

* * *

_Et voilà la fin du tome 6 et la fuite du Prince. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop minable… J'ai essayé de montrer la colère, l'amertume de Severus. Pas forcément tournée contre Harry mais plutôt contre lui. Harry a été un peu l'exutoire de cette rage. Parce que Severus voulait encore moins que lui soit au courant, qu'il le prenne pour un lâche._

_Le prochain drabble va voir le rythme s'accélérer un peu. Eh oui, il le faut bien : plus que 7 drabbles pour tout boucler !_

**_RAR aux reviews anonymes: _**

_**Nepheria: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review et surtout ton enthousiasme débordant qui nemanque jamais d'amener un sourire sur mes lèvres!! Je m'exécute et voici la suite!! Bisousssssssss à toi!!_

_**Soleil du Matin:** Tout d'abord une nouvelle fois merci pour votre review et vos encouragements! Ca me fait diablement plaisir:D  
Je trouve les personnages adultes de JKR bien plus attachants que les "enfants" car plus fouillés à mon goût. Ils ont quasiment tous cette part d'obscurité en eux qui les rend si intéressants et vraiment attachants. Que ce soit la lycanthropie de Remus, l'emprisonnement et la folie sous-jacente de Sirius, le comportement ambigu de Severus ou même le côté "mère poule" de Molly qui s'explique par la mort de ses deux frères. Tous ont un passé qui mérite vraiment de s'y attarder.  
Pauvre professeur Snape qui ne parvient pas à asseoir son autorité si réputée!lol! S'il parveint à maîtriser un peu plus Draco dans ce drabble, Harry va encore lui donner du fil à retordre... Les deux prochains drabbles vont s'avérer cruciaux dans leur relation.  
Mon Dieu, s'il était pris en flagrant délit de "travaux manuels", je crois qu'il aurait de sérieux problèmes... J'espère pour lui que Dumbledore n'est pas aussi omniscient qu'il ne paraît l'être! lol! Ce côté de la retenue doit beaucoup m'inspirer car c'est la seconde fois après "Et toi Moony qu'est-ce que tu feras quand tu seras grand?" que je l'emploie de manière pas très catholique... lol!  
Merci encore une fois et j'espère que ce drabble vous plaira tout autant!  
Bisous!  
_


	23. Là où l'on se retrouve

_Un énorme merciiiiii pour vos merveilleuses reviews sur la "fuite du Prince" qui semble avoir eu votre préférence!_

_De gros bisousssssssss (entre deux bugs toutes les cinq minutes, si je ne liquide pas mon ordinateur, c'est un miracle!! lol!) à **"Kelokelo"**, **"Jenni944"**, **"Nepheria"**, **"Soleil du Matin"** (vos deux réponses sont à la suite, comme d'habitude! ), **"Morgane-senjo"**, **"Arlein de Lioncourt"** (bienvenue à toué!) et **"Mailyn"** (et bah dis donc quand tu ratrappes un retard, tu ne fais mas les choses à moitié!! merciii!!)_  
**

* * *

Drabble n°23 : Là où l'on se retrouve **

Le liquide poisseux qui coulait abondamment de sa plaie à la tempe tira Severus de son état léthargique. Pendant quelques secondes, la panique le submergea, désorienté il se demanda si sa couverture avait volé en éclats . S'il était entre les mains de Voldemort alors mieux eut valu la mort…

- "Vous voilà enfin réveillé."

Son cœur fit un étrange bond dans sa poitrine. Potter. Ses souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en un rapide flash : Square Grimmauld. Weasley, Granger et… Harry. Et puis plus rien.

_Ils ne l'avaient pas tué._

Il avait été à leur merci _mais ils n'avaient rien fait…_Ils seraient donc disposés à l'écouter. À moins qu'ils ne veuillent le torturer pour obtenir quelconque information du '_traître'_ ou simplement par plaisir…Il refoula bien vite cette idée, ils demeuraient des _Gryiffindors…_

- "Je devrais vous tuer. Ici et maintenant, vous savez ?"

Son ton tranchant contraint Severus à abandonner le fil de ses pensées. Il avait l'air épuisé mais étrangement serein, comme s'il s'était résigné à la tâche qui lui avait été assignée à l'âge d'un an. Il n'avait plus rien du gamin chétif et irréfléchi qui avait passé les portes de Poudlard voilà de cela sept années.

Ce n'était plus la haine qui habitait son regard, comme ça avait été le cas en juin dernier lorsque…Non, à présent Severus ne voyait que la vengeance se refléter dans ses iris verts. _La Juste et Sainte vengeance des Gryffindors… _Mais cela il pouvait le supporter. Il la méritait.

- "Mais vous ne le ferez pas, Potter" répliqua-t-il.

- "Qu'en savez-vous ? Ce ne serait pas mon premier impardonnable…"

- "Parce que vous l'auriez déjà fait depuis longtemps. Et parce que vous vous demandez pourquoi j'ai commis la folie de revenir ici."

Une note mélodieuse emplit soudainement la pièce. Severus ne l'avait plus entendue depuis des semaines, peut-être même des mois. Petite flamme d'espoir au milieu des ténèbres, de ses ténèbres. _Il_ était venu.

- "Alors vous savez déjà."

Ce n'était pas une question. Il savait désormais pourquoi il était encore en vie.

* * *

_Et voilà pour le premier drabble post-tome 6, j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas trop déçu?? L'intrigue comme vous avez pu le constater, se déroule pendant l'été suivant la 6ème année, le trio ayant décidé d'établir son QG au Square Grimmauld. Le sort de Snape sera scellé dans le drabble suivant qui fournit plus d'explications mais je suis certaine que vous avez une petite idée quant à la "note mélodieuse", non?? lol!_

_ Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, svp??_

_**RAR aux reviews anonymes: **_

_**Nepheria:** Merci énormément!!! J'espère que la suite a été à la hauteur des tes espérences??  
Décidément, j'adore toujours autant ton enthousiasme!! Gros bisoussssssssssssssss!_

_**Soleil du Matin: **Merci beaucoup pour votre review tout d'abord!! Eh oui, l'inconnu nous ouvre ses portes et j'espère que l'attente a été à la hauteur de votre attente?! Ce drabble-ci va trouver la majorité de ses réponses dans le suivant, il est vraiment le point crucial dans la relation Severus/Harry, le Survivant va-t-il apprendre à retenir sa légendaire impétuosité (bien que cela soit déjà le cas) pour apprendre à faire confiance à Severus?? "To be continued", aurais-je dû ajouter! lol!  
Je suis vraiment très touchée par vos compliments sur la "fuite du Prince", ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur!!  
Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir être plus locace ce soir mais mon train entre en gare (malheureusement pas voie 9 3/4) dans une vingtaine de minutes et me voilà encore chez moi! lol! Merci encore et gros bisousssss_


	24. Là où l'on accepte de coopérer

_Eh bien vous m'avez une nouvelle fois beaucoup gâtée!! Dois-je tous vous appeler "Père noël"? lol! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir mon soulagement à l'idée que ce premier drabble post-tom 6 vous ait plu! _

_De très gros bisousssssssssss à **"Mailyn"** (encore une fois merci pour ce ratrappage de reviews incroyable!) , **"Kelokelo"**, **"Soleil du Matin"** (votre réponse se trouve bien entendu à la suite de ce drabble! Merci!), **"Morgane-senjo"**, **"Sioban-parker"** (merci beaucoup ma "grande" lol!), **"Ginlyzee"** (bienvenue à toi et j'espère que ton clavier n'a pas été court-circuiter! lol!), **"Nadwen"**, **"Jenni944"**, **"MoonyOsaki"**,** "Arlein de Lioncourt"**, **"Zazaone"** (mdrrr! Tu sais bien que les chansons paillardes de Hagrid sont pour le drabble suivant! lol) et **"Edge"** (ta réponse se trouve également à la suite du drabble! Merci beaucoup!!)_

_Et sans plus attendre le drabble n°24! C'est déjà l'avant-dernière semaine de pubication!!_ **

* * *

Drabble n°24 : Là où l'on accepte de coopérer**

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Fawks avait fait son apparition à Square Grimmauld, le précédent de peu. Il portait alors la petite fiole de cristal que Dumbledore avait pris soin de lui confier peu avant sa mort. Comment sa vie pouvait-elle être suspendue à un aussi petit objet ? Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Et pourtant c'était bien le cas : son existence tout entière reposait dans le contenu éclatant de cette petite fiole.

Des souvenirs. Ceux d'Albus : l'affaiblissement inéluctable qui le rongeait jour après jour, ses désaccords avec Severus, les rouages du plan qu'il avait mis en place… Tout y était.

Et pourtant Severus était encore retenu encordé à sa chaise, privé de sa baguette. Mais quelque chose avait changé dans le regard de Harry lorsqu'il venait le questionner. La vengeance avait laissé place au doute, à l'incertitude. Il savait, ayant vu le souvenir façonné de Slughorn, qu'une telle manipulation laissait des traces : un brouillard blanc, très dense qui révélait le moment où le souvenir avait été tronqué. Et rien de tout cela ne figurait dans ceux d'Albus...

Severus ne put aller plus loin dans ses pensées. Il ressentit une brûlure, comme une éraflure sur son avant-bras gauche mais une douleur terrible. Alors il appela le Survivant, parce qu'était venu le moment pour lui de statuer sur le sort de l'espion, du _« traître. »_

Il savait que le jeune homme se trouvait dans la pièce adjacente : la bibliothèque des Blacks. Lui et ses deux acolytes y collectaient les informations relatives aux horcruxes ou à leur destruction. Où mieux trouver ces éléments que dans les rayonnages d'une vielle maison de sang-purs ?

Moins d'une seconde après son appel, le Survivant accouru dans la pièce, hors d'haleine et passablement groggy, l'encre d'un vieil ouvrage obscur encore imprimée sur sa joue.

Peut-être était-ce déjà la nuit, il n'en savait plus rien. Qu'importe! S'il ne le laissait pas partir maintenant… Il ne préférait pas y penser… Il devait le laisser se rendre auprès de LUI. D'un regard, il désigna sa marque rougeoyante, découverte par le tissu déchiré de sa robe.Harry le sonda du regard, tout comme l'avait Dumbledore des années auparavant lorsqu'il s'était demandé si Severus Snape était digne de confiance.

Soudain il leva sa baguette et prononça le sort.

- "Evanesco !"

Et les cordes qui le maintenaient entravé s'évaporèrent.

- "Vous feriez mieux de transplaner."

Il lui accordait sa confiance. Ou tout du moins lui laissait-il l'occasion de s'en montrer digne.

- "Je reviendrai."

- "Je sais."

Et Severus transplana auprès de _LUI_.

* * *

_La suite ne s'annonce pas rose pour Severus... Le voilà appeler auprès de Voldemort... Mais au moins a-t-il enfin gagné la confiance de Harry, et cela n'est pas rien pour notre cher professeur de potions! La suite vous a-t-elle plu?? Il s'agissait bien de Fumseck, le dernier lien qui unissait encore Albus à Severus et Harry. Un ultime geste du directeur envers son protégé..._

_Les reviews sont toujours grandement appréciées comme vous vous en doutez! lol! Mon fauteuil aussi s'endoute...et s'en plaint! A force de sautiller dessus à chaque review, il commence à porter les stygmates de mes démonstrations de joie! lol! _

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:** _

_**Soleil du Matin:** Bonjour!! Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour votre review! Je suis toujours aussi contente que le personnage de Severus ici décrit vous plaise.__Eh oui Fumseck pointe bien le bout de son bec! Il est très symbolique, le dernier symbole vivant de Dumbledore et l'icône de l'Ordre et de son combat contre Voldemort. Une façon pour Albus de prouver sa confiance à Severus une dernière fois, de lui dire qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonné et avait songé à lui, à son rôle difficile et à son avenir._ _Harry a mûri, oui. Les évènements ne lui en ont pas laissé le choix et je crois que la mort de Dumbledore a été un sacré déclic pour lui. Il n'y a désormais plus personne pour assurer le combat à part lui. Ses parents, Sirius, Albus... ne sont plus là pour le protéger et le maintenir dans un cocon aussi étanche que possible. Il grandit, tout simplement. Merci une nouvelle fois pour votre review et j'espère que la suite vous a plu! A demain pour le drabble n°25! Bisoussssssss_

_**Edge:** Coucou!! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Eh oui 4 drabbles le week-end dernier pour fêter le cap des 100 reviews et vous remercier de votre soutien surtout! Enfin le post-tome 6! Il était temps, je n'ai plus que 6 drabbles pour tout boucler! Autant dire que les évènements vont se succéder à un rythme bien plus soutenu!! Je suis vraiment ravie qu'ils continuent à te plaire en tout cas! Snape va devoir assurer pour enfin mener sa relation avec Harry à quelque chose de concret! Je n'en dis pas trop mais le prochain drabble va tester cette toute nouvelle confiance entre eux... Eh oui, Voldemort vient de le rappeler... Pourquoi?? Ne t'en fais pas, je compte bien les mener jusqu'au bout ces drabbles! Merci encore pour ta review et gros bisous!_


	25. Là où le masque tombe

_Toujours un énoooooorme merci à toutes les revieweuses! Ca me touche beaucoup que vous me suiviez avec autant d'attention!!_

_Un gros bisous à **"Soleil du Matin"** (votre réponse est bien entendu à la suite du drabble!¨Merci beaucoup!), **"Arwenn Snape"**, **"Nadwen"** (comme une gourde j'ai fait une fausse manip' et t'ai envoyé ma réponse sans avoir fini de l'écrire, la suite se trouve donc en-dessous du drabble! Désolée!!), **"Morgane-senjo"**, **"Nepheria"** (ta réponse t'attend également!), **"Arlein de Lioncourt"** et **"Mailyn"**!_

_On avance dans le temps avec ce drabble, voilà un mois que Severus renseigne Harry et ses deux compères des intentions de Voldemort... Mais voilà que tout dérape... (et je me tais! )_**

* * *

**

**Drabble n°25 : Là où le masque tombe**

Il entendait quelqu'un crier. Un cri très aigu, pas celui que l'on pousse lorsque l'on est effrayé. Non, c'était un cri de douleur, de souffrance. Le même cri que des dizaines d'autres auparavant avaient poussé lorsqu'IL s'amusait avec eux. Il se souvint que certains avaient aussi hurlés sous l'effet du sort lancé par sa propre baguette. C'était avant, dans une autre vie lui semblait-il. Un vie où pour exister, il avait dû tuer.

Et puis le cri s'arrêta.

Tout comme la douleur. Et il comprit que ce hurlement avait le sien. Mais le rire, ce rire glacial et inhumain qui résonnait maintenant dans le cachot à l'odeur putride était à LUI : IL avait enfin mis la main sur le traître et ce dernier était en train de payer.

Pendant plus d'un mois, Severus avait repris son rôle d'espion, glanant des informations qu'il transmettait à Pot…à Harry, et celui-ci les relayait à l'Ordre qui ignorait tout du rôle de Severus comme de la recherche des horcruxes. Le secret avait été préservé comme Dumbledore l'avait souhaité.

Et puis tout bascula. Voldemort lui fit part d'un raid important sur le Ministère de la Magie. Seuls Bellatrix et lui avaient été mis dans la confidence : un traître se cachait parmi eux et avait déjà ruiné bon nombre d'opérations auparavant…

Il révéla cette information au Survivant, parce qu'il lui avait fait confiance, parce qu'il était demeuré sourd aux propos de son ami rouquin qui continuait à ne voir en lui que le mangemort assassin de Dumbledore. Rien ne pouvait être tenté sans mettre en péril sa couverture mais aussi sa vie.

Mais Weasley transmit l'information, et il ne pouvait l'en blâmer car 807 sorciers et sorcières travaillaient au Ministère, dont son père. La vie de Severus valait-elle plus que ces 807 âmes ?

Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir considéré par tous comme un traître, un assassin, un monstre. Mais il s'en fichait. Lui savait. Il ne le considérait plus avec mépris, il ne fuyait plus son regard lorsqu'il sentait des yeux d'onyx l'observer.

Et la vision néant succéda à celle de son visage. Il sombra dans l'inconscience sans discerner la flamme qui venait d'apparaître.

* * *

_Et voilà! Encore un Severus mal en point avec sa couverture qui vole en éclat... Il est vrai que Ron n'a pas le plus beau rôle dans cette histoire mais peut-on lu ien vouloir d'avoir voulu sauver tous ces sorciers parmi lesquels se trouvent son père?? Harry a certainement eu beaucoup de mal à parvenir à sa décision de maintenir la couverture de Snape mais du moins raisonne-t-il en vrai stratège, il voit sur la longue période, dirons-nous. _

_Bien entendu, les petits mots sont toujours accueillis avec le plus grand plaisir! (Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que je peux être bavarde! lol!)_

_**Réponses aux reviews:** _

_**Nadwen:** Re-coucou!! Et une mauvaise manip', une!! Voilà la suite de mon blabla spécialement pour toi! Eh oui review du soir, espoir pour nos deux zigotos!! Mais disons que ce n'est pas encore dans ce drabble-là que Severus pourra goûter aux joies de la tranquilité et goûter tout simplement à Harry! lol! Ne t'inquiète pas pour la confiance que le Survivant porte à Severus, ce drabble-ci va lui prouver irrémédiablement que le professeur de potions lui est aussi fidèle qu'il ne l'était envers Dumbledore! (j'ai soudain le sentiment de parler de la fidélité d'un toutou! mdr!) Merci beaucoup pour tous ces merveilleux compliments mais laisse-moi te dire que je t'envie! Une fic longue me semble pour le moment hors de portée pour moi, le fait que tu arrives à développer tes personnages sur de longs chapitres me paraît incroyable! La plus longue fic que j'ai jamais écrite devait faire 11000 mots à tout casser! lol! Gros bisousssssssssssssssss à toué et encore merci!!_

_**Soleil du Matin:** Bonsoir!! Une nouvelle fois merci pour votre review!! Eh oui, Harry n'a plus rien de l'adolescent égoiste qu'il souhait être dans le tome 5. Ce qui d'ailleurs était tout à fait normal pour un garçon de son âge, comment ne pouvait-il pas se rabattre sur Dumbledore qui chechait lui aussi à protéger autant que possible le Survivant pour lui donner enfin une adolescence normale?? En effet, Severus a conscience qu'il se sacrifie une nouvelle fois pour l'Ordre, pour la mémoire de Dumbledore mais aussi pour Harry, et celui-ci ne manque pas de le remarquer lui aussi. Il sait très bien que le rôle d'espion de Severus est primordial pour obtenir des informations. D'ailleurs c'est pour cela qu'il ne va pas prévenir l'Ordre du retour de Snape comme il est dans ce drabble, plus longtemps sa situation reste cachée, mieux c'est pour sa sécurité. Du moins c'est ce que tous les deux pensaient... Merci encore!!! J'espère que ce drabble vous a autant plu que les précédents! Bisousssss!_

_**Nepheria:** Coucou!! Merci énormément!! Je susi ravie que tu adores et j'espère que ce sera toujours le cas avec ce drabble-ci nettement plus dramatique pour Severus!!! Groooosssssss bisousssssssss!! _


	26. Là où l'on est sauvé

_Vous m'avez trouvée méchante avec Severus?? Voui c'est vrai, j'avoue! lol! Mais la souffrance avant le réconfort!! Et ce drabble constitue déjà une nette amélioration déjà puisque, comme vous pouvez le voir avec le titre, c'est "là où on est sauvé"!_

_Un très grand bisousssssss à **"Arwenn Snape"**,** "Ewira"**,** "Ginlyzee"**,** "Nepheria"** (ta réponse est à la suite du drabble comem toujours! Merci!), **"Jenni944" **et** "Arlein de Lioncourt"!** Merci beaucoup les filles! bizouilles_**

* * *

**

**Drabble n°26 : Là où l'on est sauvé**

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, enveloppé dans la chaleur réconfortante de couvertures moelleuses que Severus repris conscience. Les couleurs rouges et or qui ornaient les murs et la photo de deux personnes dansant dans un cadre par une journée d'automne ne laissait aucun doute quant au lieu où il se trouvait : Grimmauld Place, dans le lit de Harry Potter.

Si cette idée avait un attrait indéniable, Merlin sait que ce n'était pas précisément ce à quoi il avait pensé. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à frôler la mort pour l'expérimenter.

On lui avait certainement fait ingurgiter une potion anti-douleur car il sentait encore le goût âcre du crin de licorne dans sa bouche. Mais au moins ne sentait-il pas le reste de son corps, ce qui au vu des bandages qui le recouvrait ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose. Il tourna lentement la tête, s'attendant presque à ce qu'une violent nausée survienne comme ça avait déjà été le cas autrefois, lors de précédents châtiments. Mais rien ne se passa.

- "Vous étiez presque mort, vous savez ?"

Severus l'aperçut alors, recroquevillé dans un fauteuil miteux dans un coin de la pièce, le feu de cheminée illuminant son visage au teint blafard.

Il le savait bien entendu. Il s'était préparé à la mort depuis plus de vingt années mais jamais elle ne lui avait semblé aussi proche que dans ce cachot à l'odeur putride. Comment s'en était-il sorti ? Personne n'aurait pu ainsi pénétrer dans le repère du Seigneur des ténèbres et l'en sortir vivant.

- "Fawks", reprit Harry après avoir deviné le cours de ses pensées. "Voldemort semblait tenir tout particulièrement à ce que j'assiste à votre… mort. Il a levé ses barrières d'occlumens et j'ai pu demander à Fawks de vous ramener ici si, comme Hermione le supposait, il est impossible de transplaner depuis là-bas."

- "C'est le cas. Il semblerait que je doive vous remercier."

- "Vous n'y êtes pas obligé, ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses."

- "Mais j'y tiens. Merci Harry."

Le Survivant sourit subrepticement, étonné de l'étrangeté de la situation, à moins que ce ne soit de l'emploi de son prénom?

Il avait une mine effroyable, semblait complètement exténué mais ses yeux ne se départaient pas de cette lueur de soulagement, peut-être même de joie. Severus l'espérait. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas à quitter ce monde sans avoir revu ces draps, de la manière dont il l'avait souvent imaginé…

* * *

_Voilou! Severus est sain et sauf et on assiste à un net rapprochement entre Harry et lui! Pas trop tôt allez-vous me dire!lol! Une petite review, pardon revue (lol!) pour me donner votre avis??_

_Alors je vous préviens de suite, le prochain drabble se termine sur un cliffangher, c'est-à-dire juste avant d'attaquer le citron (si je ne me trompe pas) donc si vous le souhaiter je pourrais publier le n°28 à la suite vendredi prochain?? Je terminerai juste la publication un jour plus tôt. C'est comme vous le désirez._

_**Réponse pour Nepheria:** Hello!! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Voui j'avoue faire beaucoup torture Severus (et Voldemort n'est pas contre l'idée de m'aider, loin de là! lol!) mais comme tu as pu le lire dans ce drabble, le voilà tiré d'affaires et sain et sauf dans le lit du Survivant! La suite pour la semaine prochaine! Gros bisoussssss à toi!! _


	27. Là où l'on se jette à l'eau

_Vous allez enfn cesser de me détester ce soir car je vais enfin vous poster ce drabble-citron que vous attendiez! Eh voui, ce n'est pas celui-ci mais le suivant. Mais comme celui-ci se termine sur un cliffangher et que je n'avais pas envie de me faire lyncher ce soir (lol) la suite arrive tout de suite après!_

_Et un grand merci à toutes les revieweuses du dernier chapitre:** "Lililala"**,** "Nepheria"** (ta réponse t'attend juste après ce drabble), **"Soleil du Matin" **(votre réponse se trouve également à la suite de ce drabble! Merci!) , **"Morgane-senjo"**,** "Jenni944"**, **"Arwenn Snape" **et **"Zazaone"**. Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien les filles:D_

**

* * *

**

**Drabble n°27 : Là où l'on se jette à l'eau**

Un autre mois s'écoula avant sa complète guérison, il avait finalement élu domicile dans la chambre adjacente à celle de Harry. Le Survivant lui avait expliqué le rouge aux joues que cette partie de la maison était plus silencieuse et préservée des cris qui s'échappaient parfois de la chambre des deux autres membres du trio. Severus n'avait rien vu à redire sur cet arrangement, l'objet de ses pensés et fantasmes se trouvant à moins de deux mètres de lui…

L'atmosphère avait d'abord été assez houleuse, Harry semblait avoir eu une violente altercation avec Weasley, le menaçant d'être maintenu en dehors des recherches s'il venait à mettre la vie de Severus à nouveau en danger. Le rouquin lui avait finalement présenté ses excuses, décidé à ne plus douter de l'ancien mangemort, ou du moins à avoir entièrement confiance dans le jugement de son ami.

Depuis lors, les journées avaient acquis un certain automatisme : la matinée était consacrée à l'écrémage des livres de la bibliothèque, à l'analyse des informations que Severus leur avait confié sur le passé de Voldemort, ses habitudes… tout renseignement susceptible de les mener vers un horcruxe ou de les en rapprocher. Les après-midi se passaient parfois sur «le terrain», les registres moldus des archives de la mairie londonienne les avaient conduits à l'orphelinat où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait passé une partie de son existence. Avec succès. La coupe de Poufsouffle y était cachée, protégée par un sortilège de repousse-moldus et bien évidemment quelques dizaines d'inferis.

Severus avait repris ses cours d'occlumencie, Harry ne cachait d'ailleurs pas son sourire ironique face aux progrès qu'il accomplissait chaque jour et l'ancien professeur se bornait à lui répondre que l'âge lui avait fait grand bien. Et Merlin sait qu'il le pensait véritablement ! Il passait maintenant de nombreux instants à observer ses gestes, son visage, son corps… Mais si le Survivant s'en était aperçu, il n'en avait rien dit. Seule une légère rougeur le trahissait lors de ces moments.

_Le calme avant la tempête_ ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser. La bataille finale approchait et Harry devrait faire face à Voldemort. Ils allaient très certainement mourir. Non qu'il n'ait confiance en le jeune homme mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres était puissant, peut-être bien trop pour être éliminé…

Cette pensée macabre le maintenait toujours éveillé une partie de la nuit et même la potion sans rêves se révélait inefficace. Il avait déjà côtoyé la Mort et en avait retiré les leçons qui s'en suivait. Sans bruit, il repoussa les couvertures et franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparait de lui. Il frappa discrètement le bois récemment verni. Une fois. Deux fois. La porte s'entrebâilla enfin, lui non plus ne dormait pas. Sans un mot il s'écarta lentement et le laissa entrer…

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**_

_**Nepheria:** Huf huf merci beaucoup!! Je ne vais plus savoir où me mettre moué! lol! Je suis ravie que l'histoire continue à te plaîre et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour les deux drabbles de ce soir! Gros bisoussssssss à toi!!_

_**Soleil du Matin:** Merci énormément pour votre review! Elle me fait toujours autant plaisir! Fumseck m'a bien été utile dans ces petits drabbles. Il était impensable que Harry puisse lui-même se rendre dans le repaire de Voldemort et de toute façon celui-ci l'a très certainement protégé par les mêmes sortilèges anciens anti-transplanage de Poudlard. Or on l'a vu plusieurs fois dans les livres, Fumseck n'obéit pas à ces règles et se déplaca aisément quelque soit le lieu! Un peu comme les elfes mais je voyais mal Dobby sauver Severus et le sortir de là! lol! Le rapprochement entre les deux coquins comme vous le dîtes si bien va trouver son apogée dans ce drabble-ci et le suivant. C'est fou comme la prise de consience de la mort pour soi mais aussi pour ceux qu'on aime peut être un excellent coup de pouce pour se jeter à l'eau! Severus sent très bien que l'heure de la bataille finale arrive et qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que lui, comme Harry n'y survivent pas. Pourquoi alors perdre un temps précieux à hésiter?? Lol! je suis très contente qu'un fond musical vous soit venu à l'esprit à la lecture des deux derniers drabbles! J'adore associer une lecture à une musique, ça ne peut qu'exacerber les émotions ressenties. Merci encore une fois et j'espère que les deux drabbles de ce soir vont vous plaire!_


	28. Là où l'on cède enfin à la tentation

_Le citron est là! Il n'a pas été pressé! Hahaha (rigole de jeu de mots à deux noises) mais le voici! Je ne vous cache pas que je suis toute fébrile, j'espère vraiment que vous n'allez pas être trop déçues. Auquel cas je vous conseille les excellents citrons on ne peut plus croustillants de loreleirocks: **"Afterparty"** que vous trouverez dans mes favoris, un Remus/Charlie et **"Square Grimmauld en attendant"** de Zazaone également dans mes favoris! (Oui en fait servez-vous dans mes favoris, il y a de quoi satisfaire votre soif de lemon!) _

_**Avertissement: (on n'est jamais trop prudente) Ce drabble est classsé nc-17, c'est-à-dire qu'il comprend des scènes à caractère sexuel et entre deux hommes. (Bienvenue dans le monde du slash!lol!)**_

**

* * *

**

**Drabble n°28 : Là où l'on cède enfin à la tentation** **nc-17!**

Severus posa son regard sur l'affiche de quidditch accrochée au mur. Dans la pénombre, il apercevait les joueurs lui adresser de vigoureux signes de main, telles d'infatigables ombres chinoises. Harry marmonna dans son sommeil et vint se nicher contre lui, réveillant les souvenirs de la nuit qui venait de s'écouler…

Il pénétra dans la chambre, conscient du regard gêné du jeune homme sur lui. Le Survivant resta à côté de la porte, semblant danser d'un pied sur l'autre. Il était encore jeune et inexpérimenté et le fait qu'il venait de faire entrer dans sa chambre son ancien professeur honni ne devait pas être étranger à son comportement. Se risquant à faire le premier pas, Severus s'avança vers Harry et sans plus attendre l'embrassa doucement. Le sentant répondre à son baiser, il laissa sa main s'aventurer sous sa chemise, caressant son torse. En dépit de son érection douloureuse, il se sépara du Survivant, lui demandant d'un regard s'il était certain de vouloir continuer sur cette voie. Le jeune homme se contenta de reprendre possession des lèvres de son amant en guise de réponse.

Severus défit le bouton du pantalon que portait Harry et libéra son sexe déjà érigé. Encouragé par ses halètements, il fit quelque vas et viens sur sa hampe dressée avant de la prendre dans sa bouche. Le Survivant poussa un petit cri surpris bien vite succédé d'un long gémissement rauque. Severus poursuivit, s'attardant longuement sur le gland puis sur toute sa longueur.

Il stoppa cependant sa lente torture lorsqu'il perçut Harry se tendre. Celui-ci émit un petit grondement de protestation bien vite fini lorsqu'il se sentit basculer sur le lit.

Quelques instants plus tard tous deux étaient entièrement nus. Severus releva précautionneusement les jambes de son amant et alors qu'une main continuait de s'attarder sur son sexe, l'autre glissa jusqu'à son anneau de chair. Il y introduit lentement un doigt, et bientôt un second puis un troisième. Et lorsque Harry en demanda plus, il plongea en lui.

Il demeura un instant immobile, s'assurant que le jeune homme aille bien avant de se retirer partiellement de lui pour le pénétrer à nouveau. Il maintint ce rythme et un cri rauque retentit lorsqu'il toucha la prostate de son amant.

Bientôt, leurs mouvements se firent plus saccadés et désordonnés et ils jouirent ensemble dans un dernier mouvement.

Severus s'arracha à ses souvenirs et observa un joueur un peu plus intrépide que les autres se lancer dans une descente en piqué. L'espace d'une seconde, il imagina Harry à sa place. Harry dont la seule préoccupation serait de rechercher une petite balle dorée. Mais il n'avait pas droit à cela, pas encore. Et peut-être n'en aurait-il jamais l'opportunité mais ils pouvaient encore profiter de leurs derniers instants. Ensembles. Il se pencha vers lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres pour le réveiller...


	29. Là où l'on verra de quoi demain sera fai

_Eh voilà! Nous y sommes déjà... le dernier drabble est là! Ou du moins est-ce la fin officielle car un trentième drabble (non-écrit encore désolée, mais je pense le faire la semaine prochaine) viendra s'ajouter ici en tant que cadeau pour la centième revieweuse. Mais il se déroulera à... l'époque des maraudeurs! Voui, vous avez bien lu, il ne sera donc pas la suite à proprement parlé de l'histoire (quoique... J'ai une idée pour l'inscrire dans la continuité des autres)_

_Enfin bref, je tiens à remercier de plein de gros bisous tous les lecteurs, lectrices et revieweuses (je ne crois avoir parlé qu'avec des revieweuses!lol!) de leur soutien et de leurs merveilleuses reviews! Jamais je n'aurai pensé que l'histoire vous plairait autant! Ca a été une bien belle surprise!! Et je ne veux pas m'arrêter de parler car ça voudra dire que c'est terminé pour de bon! lol!_

_Un très grand merci aux revieweuses du dernier chapitres: **"Zazaone"**,** "Nepheria"**(ta réponse est à la suite du drabble! Merci énormément), **"Morgane-senjo"**, **"Arlein de Lioncourt"** et **"Ginlyzee". **_

_Eh bien entendu merci aussi à **"Soleil du Matin"**,** "Jenni944"**, **"Lililala"**,** "Ewira"**,** "Mailyn"**,** "Nadwen"**,** "MoonyOsaki"**,** "Edge"**,** "Sioban Parker"**,** "Kelokelo"**,** "Vendetta"**,** "Nflia"**,** "Titpuce86"**,** "Niphredill"**,** "Akane"**,** "Bunny"**,** "Peps42"**,** "Bunny Anoushka Kalika" **(je ne suis pas certaine que tu sois Bunny loggée alors je redis merci!lol), et **"Haru".** Je blablate, je sais mais je tiens vraiment à dire merci à chacun comme il se doit!_

_J'ai fini! (snif! lol!)_**

* * *

**

**Drabble n°29 : Là où l'on verra de quoi demain sera fait**

Les évènements s'étaient rapidement enchaînés : le médaillon de Serpentard avait été depuis tout ce temps sous leurs yeux, caché à Grimmauld Place par nul autre que Regulus Alphard Black. Un sortilège d'Ancienne Magie découvert par Granger lors de ses expéditions dans la bibliothèque des Blacks avait permis d'annihiler définitivement ce fragment d'âme du Seigneur des ténèbres. L'horloge de Rowena Serdaigle puis, lors de la bataille finale, nagini avaient connu le même sort.

Et Harry avait combattu Voldemort. Ça n'avait pas été la bataille épique à laquelle tous s'étaient préparés, les corps n'avaient pas jonché le sol par dizaines et recouvert l'herbe tendre d'un liquide poisseux et rougeâtre. Mais ils avaient eu leur part de morts : Frédéric et Ginevra Weasley, Kingsley Shackelbolt, Neville Longbottom, Minerva McGonagall…

Chacun d'eux s'était vu attribuer l'Ordre de Merlin première classe pour _« services rendus à la communauté sorcière »_. Aucune de leurs familles n'avaient accepté. Le ministère, pourtant toujours dirigé d'une main de fer par l'ancien chef de la brigade des Aurors, n'avait pas jugé recevable l'entreprise d'une telle mission et avait donc « décliné l'invitation » comme le soulignait désormais Rita Skeeter en première page de la Gazette des Sorciers.

Le Survivant n'avait répondu à aucune demande d'interview quelle qu'elle soit, les circonstances de sa victoire demeuraient nébuleuses, y compris pour ceux qui avaient pris part au combat. Et il avait pour le moment refusé d'en parlé à quiconque. Personne n'avait insisté, le jeune couple Weasley l'avait épaulé les jours qui avaient suivi la bataille avant de s'établir au Terrier, réconfortant de leur mieux une matriarche Weasley éplorée.  
Prenant tout le monde par surprise Weasley avait alors contacté Severus, retourné à Spinner's End après la victoire. Ni Harry, ni lui-même n'avait évoqué la possibilité d'une relation au sortir de la guerre. Pourtant Merlin sait qu'il avait accouru derechef l'instant qui avait suivi l'appel de la belette rousse.

Il avait retrouvé le jeune homme à Godric's Hollow, occupé à y dresser une tente jusqu'à ce que les réparations de la maison soient achevées. Il n'avait rien dit. Il l'avait seulement accueilli d'un sourire entendu et invité à visiter sa tente… Et Severus avait accepté. Au Diable ses questions quant à leur liaison.

Ils avaient tout le temps nécessaire devant eux pour découvrir de quoi demain serait fait.

* * *

_Et voilà, nous y sommes à ce dernier drabble... J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant... C'est très étrange de se dire qu'il n'y aura pas d'update demain. __  
_

_**Réponse pour Nepheria:** Merci énormément pour toutes tes belles reviews et ton enthousiasme débordant dans chacune d'elles! Ca a été un véritable plaisir! De gros bisousssssssss à toué et j'espère que la fin te conviendra! Gros bisoussssssssss!!  
_


	30. 28 jours plus tard

_Re-coucou tout le monde! Eh oui, un petit OS (un peu différent des drabbles) qui vient s'ajouter aux drabbles. Il est entièrement dédié à Zazaone à qui je souhaite un excellent anniversaire! _

_Et c'est du **nc-17**! N'allez pas plus loin si le smut vous rebutte! Comme le titre l'indique, cet OS se déroule 28 jours après la "visite" de la tente... Severus a été incarcéré à Azkaban en attendant que le Magenmagot statue sur son cas: traître ou héros? Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour ne pas vous spoiler!_

_Et bien entendu un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews du dernier drabble /bisous!! Je ne crois avoir oublié personne avec le système "reply"? (si c'est le cas mille excuses et n'hésitez pas à me tirer les oreilles jusqu'à ce que vienne ma réponse! lol!) Sauf bien entendu les reviews anonymes de **"Lililala"** et **"Edge"** qui sont juste en-dessous de cet OS!_

_Bonne lecture à vous!_

**Edit 27/02/08** Je ne sais pas si tu verras ce mot **Lila**, mais je tenais à te remercier pour tes reviews! C'est vraiment très sympa d'avoir pris la peine de laisser tes commentaires au fil de ta lecture.Je suis ravie que ça te plaise en tout cas et j'espère que ce chapitre final te conviendra également!

Et grâce à toi j'ai passé le cap des 200 reviews! Waouah! Je débouche le champagne moi!!

* * *

_" …par la présente nous déclarons donc l'accusé Severus Snape innocent de toutes les charges qui pesaient contre lui et l'autorisons à… "_

Eh bien ! Voilà que le Magenmagot se décidait enfin à le laisser en paix. _28 jours. _28 jours de procès, recours en appel et étalage de…son ancienne existence. Il avait naïvement cru que son rôle primordial d'espion pour l'Ordre plaiderait en sa faveur mais il n'en avait rien été. Bien au contraire, le ministère qui avait jugé " prématurée " l'attaque de l'Ordre lors de la bataille finale et avait en conséquent décliné l'invitation, semblait depuis lors vouloir redorer son blason à coups de chasses aux mangemorts et condamnations à mort.

Il avait fallu que Harry menace de quitter les rangs des apprentis aurors (en entraînant accessoirement avec lui la moitié des effectifs) pour que le Département de Justice Magique décide de le relaxer.

Il en était encore à se demander si un sectumsempra contre les membres du Magenmagot serait classé parmi les impardonnables quand il sentit une main l'agripper vivement à la nuque. Un éclair vert, une touffe de cheveux noirs en bataille et une paire de lèvres écrasant les siennes le ramenèrent à la réalité.

Ivre de joie, Harry s'était étroitement collé contre lui pour un baiser des plus passionnés auquel il s'empressa de répondre au vu du regard écœuré de la plupart de ses juges et de celui, déçu, de Cormac McLaggen , récemment promu " bourreau ès mangemorts ".

- J'ai bien cru qu'ils n'allaient pas me prendre au sérieux, lui murmura doucement le Survivant.

L'air grave dont il ne s'était départi au cours des dernières semaines semblait enfin vouloir le quitter. Il avait encore plus mal pris, si tant est que cela soit possible , les accusations qui avaient été proférées à son égard. Les sorciers d'élite de la Brigade magique avaient débarqué un matin à Godric's Hollow pour les surprendre sous la tente moldue qui leur servait de chambre en attendant la fin des réparations. Les poignets menottés par un sort d'entrave, Severus avait immédiatement été incarcéré à la prison d'Azkaban heureusement nettoyée de ses sinistres gardiens. Les seuls contacts qu'il avait eu depuis lors avec son compagnon avaient été lors des sessions du procès alors qu'ils se trouvaient continuellement séparés par la grotesque parodie de la " vierge de fer " par laquelle il pénétrait dans la salle d'audience.

Severus se trouvait désormais absurde d'avoir ruminé une telle pensée mais il n'avait eu de cesse de se demander si Harry n'avait pas profité de l'occasion pour reconsidérer leur relation… Il avait été directement intégré à la formation d'auror après le Dernier Combat sans avoir eu besoin de passer le test d'entrée et depuis, son portrait n'avait pas quitté la une de la Gazette, du Chicaneur ou de Witch Hebdo… La célébrité lui ouvrait ses portes et il lui aurait fallu y renoncer pour s'encombrer d'un ancien mangemort aujourd'hui jugé pour ses exactions ?

Eh puis alors qu'il comparaissait en tant que témoin, il avait ignoré la question du Président du Magenmagot pour annoncer à un auditoire suspendu à ses lèvres que lui et " quelques uns " de ses collègues ne pouvaient être les instruments d'un gouvernement qui s'obstinait à s'embourber dans la bouse dans laquelle il se trouvait depuis de nombreux mois… Stupéfait, le Magenmagot avait suspendu la séance avant de convoquer le Héros de la dernière guerre dans la minuscule salle annexe. Personne n'avait entendu ce qui s'y était dit mais le Président en était ressorti l'échine basse et deux jours plus tard avait annoncé d'une voix embarrassée l'apport de nouvelles preuves au dossier quant à l'innocence irréfutable de l'accusé.

Et Severus était aujourd'hui un homme définitivement libre.

- Comme si ton petit esclandre aurait pu ne pas porter ses fruits, lui répondit Severus. Je vois que la gloire a eu tôt fait de vous corrompre, Mr Potter, continua-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Par Merlin, que le contact de son corps lui avait manqué !

- Oh mais vous n'avez aucune idée des informations que l'on peut soutirer aux bonnes personnes lorsque l'on est connu, professeur !

Ils récupérèrent leurs baguettes auprès d'une jeune sorcière au visage aussi cramoisi que la teinte de son rouge à lèvre avant de se diriger d'un même pas vers l'ascenseur. Morgane qu'il avait hâte de se retrouver chez lui… chez eux. La chaleur qui se dégageait de Harry était un véritable supplice et son ton suggestif n'aidait en rien à calmer l'érection naissante qu'il sentait poindre.

- Vraiment ? le questionna-t-il en posant le pied dans l'ascenseur alors qu'un sorcier joufflu au visage rougeaud leur criait de retenir les portes.

Ni lui, ni Harry n'esquissèrent un geste. L'accès se referma. Le sorcier joufflu jura.

- Tu sais que les moldus conçoivent des ascenseurs bien plus rapides que celui-ci ? lui affirma abruptement Harry.

- Vraiment ? répéta Severus

Qu'est-ce que les ascenseurs moldus venaient faire dans la conversation ?

- Mmm… ajouta distraitement le Survivant.

- Il faut dix minutes à celui-ci, sans les arrêts, pour remonter les dix étages du ministère. Dix longues minutes… cru-t-il bon de préciser face au regard perdu de l'ancien professeur.

Nom d'un hippogriffe! Etait-il bien en train de lui proposer de s'envoyer en l'air à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur du ministère ? Alors qu'au moins un sorcier y pénétrait à chaque étage ?

- C'est bien ce que je te propose, lui susurra le jeune homme en réponse.

- Hermione m'a affirmé que l'ascenseur demeurerait fermé avec un simple sortilège de confusion, acheva-t-il en remuant négligemment sa baguette.

_Parfait._

- Eh bien Mr Potter, peut-être n'avez-vous pas encore complètement perdu le sens des réalités…

Sans plus attendre il plaqua son amant contre le miroir qui recouvrait un pan entier de l'ascenseur et entrepris de s'attaquer aux boutons récalcitrants du pantalon du jeune homme. Il pouvait sentir leurs deux érections se frotter douloureusement à travers le tissu rêche de leurs pantalons.

_Foutremerlin !_ Il allait devenir dingue s'il ne le baisait pas MAINTENANT !

- Tu parais un peu pressé, rit doucement le Survivant.

- Tu le serais toi aussi si la seule intimité que tu avais connu ces dernières semaines avait été dans une cellule non-insonorisée !

- Mmm… Eh bien nous allons remédier à cela sans plus attendre…

Il défit les derniers boutons de son jean et fit connaître le même sort à ceux de Severus.

À moitié nu le jeune homme s'agenouilla devant le sexe de son amant entrepris de le lécher consciencieusement.

- Penses-tu vraiment que nous avons le temps pour les préliminaires ?! grogna Severus alors que Harry recouvrit soudainement la totalité de sa verge de sa bouche chaude.

- Mmm, acquiesça le Survivant.

Il stoppa un instant ses faveurs pour lui répondre d'une voix candide que le lubrifiant était resté sur le rebord de leur table de nuit… Il engloutit néanmoins une dernière fois le sexe de Severus avant de se relever prestement.

Severus recouvrit une nouvelle fois sa bouche de la sienne et agrippa sans plus attendre les fesses de son compagnon pour légèrement le soulever.

_DING !_

La cloche de l'ascenseur retentit alors que le Survivant enroulait ses cuisses autour de sa taille.

_Troll!_ Si quelqu'un parvenait à entrer malgré le sort… Il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement alors que les portes demeuraient closes malgré les admonestations de la sorcière qui rechignait vraisemblablement à emprunter les escaliers s'il se fiait aux jurons qu'il parvenait à entendre.

Il devait leur rester encore trois ou quatre minutes devant eux avant de rejoindre la surface. Il guida sa verge entre les fesses de son amant et le pénétra doucement au son des halètements et gémissements du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'immobiliser longuement pour profiter de la sensation d'étroitesse qui l'enserrait et débuta son mouvement de va-et-vient.

Il glissa une main entre leurs deux corps et effleura subrepticement le sexe de Harry qui gémit et s'empala encore un peu plus sur lui lorsqu'il avança ses hanches dans l'espoir que Severus se saisisse enfin de lui et lui accorde la délivrance tant attendue.

Il s'empara enfin du sexe du jeune homme dont il caressa d'abord doucement l'extrémité avant de calquer son rythme sur celui des coups de reins qui l'enfonçaient chaque fois un peu plus dans son amant.

Quelques instants plus tard les ongles de Harry se plantèrent dans ses fesses tandis qu'il étouffait un grognement alors que le Survivant s'évertuait à apposer la marque de ses dents sur son cou.

Il allait porter la trace de leur petite aventure pendant quelques jours mais il s'en fichait comme de son premier chaudron. Déjà la lumière du soleil qui éclairait la rue désaffectée de Londres où se trouvait le ministère commençait à poindre à travers les vitres de la fausse cabine téléphonique.

Il accéléra ses mouvements, s'engageant toujours plus profondément dans son amant qui ne tarda pas à jouir en se cramponnant à ses épaules.

Un dernier mouvement de reins et Severus éjacula, griffant lui aussi les cuisses du jeune homme qu'il avait empoigné dans les derniers instants de jouissance.

Il se retira délicatement de son compagnon avant de le redéposer sur le parquet vitrifié de l'ascenseur. Il était déjà en train de reboutonner son pantalon quand la lumière du jour inonda la cabine, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux une seconde. Les rouvrant, il se trouva face à face avec une belette rousse écarlate et sa fiancée occupée à vainement tenter de cacher son fou rire derrière sa main.

- Bordel Harry ! Tu ne pouvais pas attendre d'être chez toi au moins ! râla Ron.

- Non pas vraiment… chuchota son ami tout aussi embarrassé alors qu'il essayait de rafistoler d'un sort le bouton de son jean. Il avait toujours été déplorable avec ces sortilèges d'intérieur…

- Les barrières magiques de Godric's Hollow empêcheraient l'ascenseur de fonctionner correctement, énonça hypocritement Severus du même ton qu'il employait alors qu'il était encore professeur.

- Moué, c'est ça… grommela le rouquin dans sa barbe inexistante

- Oh Ron ! Ne soit pas aussi rabat-joie ! le coupa Hermione.

- D'autant plus que c'est Hermione qui m'en a donné l'idée, murmura Harry

Severus les observa, impassible, se chamailler. Peut-être pourrait-il élargir le monte-plat de Godric's Hollow pour que deux personnes puissent y tenir finalement…

* * *

_Une petite review (vous l'entendez à nouveau crier votre prénom ce petit bouton bleu et mauve, n'est-ce pas?! Ou bien je suis la réincarnation de Jeanne d'Arc? Possible aussi que mon exposé sur les sorcières me monte au cerveau! lol) pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé?? Parce que croyez-moi j'ai ramé comme une folle pour écrire ce petit bout de Smut dans un ascenseur! Rien ne vaut le bon vieux drama! lol!_

_** Réponses aux reviews anonymes du drabble 29:**_

_** Lililala:** Merci beaucoup beaucoup tout d'abord!! Je suis ravie que la fin t'ait plu!! Tu t'attendais à ce que j'en trucide un (voire les deux? lol!) Mmm... j'y penserais pour la prochaine fois! (et là je vais me faire taper sur les doigts!)  
Mdrr je me suis toute compliquée l'existence en vous annonçant un OS et drabble supplémentaire, hein? (ça ne m'étonne guère de moi, impossible d'être claire et nette avec une bouche qui ne veut pas s'arrêter de causer! lol) Comme tu peux le voir, il s'agissait de ce petit OS et il y a encore un drabble qui devrait s'ajouter pour clôturer définitivement (du moins je le crois bien!) cette histoire!  
Gros bisoussss à toué et merci encore!!_

_ **Edge:** Mdrrr! Puis-je en conclure que le dénouement t'a plu?? lol! L'avenir est dans les smileys! C'est ma première review entièrement constituée de petits visages souriants alors merci à toué:D (je te fais un smiley mais je suis quasiment certaine que feufeupasnet va me le supprimer!)  
Gros bisousssssss!!  
_


End file.
